It was funny to me
by Emmster5
Summary: Just some Elsanna fluff in which Anna bites her tongue and the two dorks finish each others sandwiches.


**Authors Note: I don't own Frozen. This story is rated T for incest. If i made any mistakes feel free to _politely_ correct me. _Constructive_ criticism is also welcomed. (Does anyone even read these?)**

* * *

Elsa could see it in Anna's face that she was on the verge of tears. The way her eyebrows were scrunched together and the small pout on her lips made her look like a puppy that just got scolded for the first time. Anna slowly turned her head towards her sister who, at the sight of Anna's full on pout and eyes ready to over flow, had to stifle a laugh behind one elegantly gloved hand.

The two royal sisters were currently enjoying a lunchtime snack while Anna rambled on about the crazy adventures her and kristoff went on while Elsa was doing 'unimportant Queen stuff,' as Anna liked to call Elsa's meetings. As Anna tried to talk and eat at the same time she had managed to bite her own tongue.

She now looked at Elsa as if she couldn't believe she just did that to herself. When Elsa saw the first tear roll down her sisters face she swiftly stood from her own seat, pulled Anna out of hers, and sat back down with Anna sitting side ways on her lap. Anna lazily rested her arms on Elsa's shoulders as her sister's automatically wrapped around her petit waist after she wiped the lone tear off of her sister's cheek.

"Hi" Said Elsa with a smile pulling on the corners of her lips, as her eyes wondered around Anna's perfect face absorbing in the gentle curves of her nose, eyes and rosy cheeks. She couldn't help but adore the way Anna looked when she was slightly upset.

"This isn't funny Elsa" Anna whimpered like a little kid, as she absentmindedly played with the little hairs on the back of Elsa's lower head that had found their way out of her graceful bun.

"It was funny to me" said Elsa tracing small circles on her sisters back.

"Well not to me, it really hurt Elsa. Make it fill better" said Anna sticking out her tongue.

Elsa glanced around to make sure that none of their servants were in the room and speedily placed a hurried kiss on Anna's exposed tongue. This caused Anna to emit a surprised squeak and pull her tongue back in with a minor blush dusting her freckled face. She quickly looked about the room to check if anyone was there to witness the affection the two sisters shared.

"What was that for?" timidly asked Anna feeling her face heat up more at the smirk Elsa was wearing because of the reaction she managed from her sister.

"What was what for?" asked Elsa faking innocence "You told me to make it better and I did. Didn't I?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I might need another one though." Mumbled Anna shyly not making eye contact with her sister.

Elsa clearly heard her wish but decided to tease her and see if she could get that wonderful blush to appear again. Elsa moved her hands away from her waste and grabbed Anna's head to gently turn it towards her. "Could you please repeat that?" Elsa said so devilishly sweet that it could have given Anna diabetes

"I-I um might need another one to help ease the pain?" Anna tried to say but it came out as more of a plea. Elsa slowly leaned forward but pulled back before their lips could meet. This initiated a groan from Anna which in turn caused Elsa to chuckle at her sister's displeasure.

Elsa lightly rested her forehead against Anna's as she rubbed the pad of her thumb over her smooth face "are you asking or telling me?" Said Elsa jokingly.

Being fed up with Elsa's teasing Anna hastily connected their lips together producing discreet moans of pleasures from both girls. After a couple of breathless seconds full of bliss the sisters reluctantly pulled back with blushes and small smiles on their faces. "I'm forcing you to" said Anna as she reconnected their lips together.

Elsa emitted a little bit of her ice magic onto her own tongue and slowly swiped it across Anna's lips asking for entrance. The cold from Elsa's tongue startled Anna which caused her to give a surprised peep allowing Elsa to invade and roam her mouth.

Elsa slowly massaged Anna's tongue with her own slightly cooler one. The frost on her sister's tongue helped to alleviate the small amount of pain that was still present from before. Again the sisters separated with twin blushes consuming their faces.

"Do you feel better now" asked Elsa with concern for her sister's wellbeing.

Anna snuggled her face in the crook of Elsa's neck and gave a satisfied "mhm" as she felt her sister rubbing patterns onto her back again. "You make a good pillow Elsa, you know that?"

"Not at all, no one has informed me of that" said Elsa chuckling slightly.

"Good cause I'm the only one that should be able to use you as a pillow" said Anna nuzzling into her sisters neck more. Elsa could feel the smile on her neck from Anna's lips.

"Anna you can't fall asleep in the dining room with me as your pillow. You have to get up and finish your food" spoke Elsa with another smile on her face. She could never believe how much Anna could easily make her smile. No matter what type of state she was in just being in her presence would instantly brighten her mood.

"But I'm soo~ comfortable" whined Anna reluctantly getting off of her human pillow. She slumped back into her chair, very un-lady like, after Elsa was up and out of it and back into hers across the table. Anna started to play with her left over food which consisted of the crust of a now finished sandwich and the raw carrots that had made her bite her tongue earlier. Anna looked over at her sister's plate containing a half-eaten sandwich and slightly less carrots than her own. "Hey Elsa can I finish your-"

"Sandwich," said Elsa finishing her sisters sentence "no but you can finish your carrots" said Elsa pointing her fork at Anna's plate filled with untouched carrots.

"Okay Mom" said Anna playfully rolling her eyes.

At this statement Elsa got up from her chair and calmly walked directly behind Anna's seat, ignoring her sisters questioning look. A second later Anna felt Elsa's cold hand ghostly touch her left shoulder sending chills all the way to her toes. Elsa then slowly began to graze her finger tips up Anna's neck entail she was gently cupping her sister's cheek from behind. Elsa leaned down so that her mouth was near Anna's ear. Her cold breathing again sent chills all the way through Anna's body causing her heart to beat faster. "You think if I was your mother I would do this." Before Anna could question what 'this' was supposed to mean, Elsa grasped her chin more firmly and tilted her head up to connect their lips in a heated kiss.

Elsa separated much too early for Anna's liking. "Well," Anna started, tilting her head back to get a better view of the smug smirk on Elsa's face "Being sisters doesn't stop you so it wouldn't surprise me" Anna finished with a grin on her face.

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes at her sisters' comment. "Finish your food Anna" With that being said Elsa left to attend another one of her meetings while Anna stared at her plate of carrots with distaste.

* * *

**Well that was that i hope you enjoyed it. (again did anyone even read that?)  
**


End file.
